


Elongating the Doll

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Missing scene from 5x5 of Flash.





	Elongating the Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Flash or anything else you may recognize
> 
> I was disappointed we did not get to see the fight between Ralph and Rag Doll. Though they probably spent all their budget on 'Spider Ralph.' So my attempt at showing their fight.

"Let him go", Ralph commanded Merkel.

"Okay", Merkel said. Using his body contortion powers, he managed to bend both of his arm in the backwards direction and pushed Barry off.

"BARRY!" Iris yelled in terror and jumped after him.

Ralph elongated his arm and wrapped it around Peter's throat. Peter contorted his body and escaped the grip.

"What the hell are you?" Ralph asked, "Kayako Saeki's older son whom she never mentioned?"

"Now I see why you are considered a joker", Peter said as Ralph tried to wrap his arms around his entire body but he contorted and escaped again.

"Joker?! Joker?!" Ralph said angrily, "I am a Manticore!"

He then elongated himself to a gigantic size and towered over Peter. Before Merkel could react, Ralph elongated his mouth and swallowed Peter whole.

He then jumped off and turned himself into an air balloon yelling, "I hope I don't land on my keys!"

He landed on a car and yelled, "Ah!"

The impact made his head go inside the suit. He managed to get it out and saw Barry, Iris and Nora staring at him in disgust.

The disgust only increased when they saw Peter's contorted shape within him.

"Uh", he asked awkwardly, "You guys still have those meta-cuffs?"

**Author's Note:**

> So that was how I think the fight would've probably gone down. Hope you liked it.
> 
> This episode actually did the impossible thing of making me like Iris again for the first time in a very long time (not much, but to an extent). She still has a long way to go, but this was the first step.
> 
> Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Aragorn II Elessar.


End file.
